Vaho
by ChewingGumJenni
Summary: Cuando Takao decide confesarse a Midorima y la cosa va mal...Este no esperaba para nada lo que le estaba apunto de suceder. La vida tiende a sorprendernos más veces de las que creemos... (OneShot)


Hellowwwww! Aquí estoy con un nuevo OneShot!

Madre mía me vais a matar _, se que llevo un tiempo sin subir nuevos caps de Un Dia De Perros así que me disculpo por ello y espero poder subir al menos uno para mañana...Mientras, os dejo este pequeño experimento.

Leed y comentad que tal os a parecido o si queréis que responda a alguna pregunta o quejaros o etc xP Lo principal es que os guste y lo disfrutéis así que adelante, aquí lo teneis!

**Nota:Ni la serie ni los personajes me pertenecen...si no saldrían cosas como estas entre partidos.**

* * *

><p><strong>"<em><span>Vaho<span>"_**

**(·Vaho:**

**m. Vapor que despide un cuerpo en ciertas condiciones:**  
><em><strong>el cuarto de baño estaba lleno de vaho.<strong>_

**Aliento:**  
><strong><em>echó vaho en el cristal para escribir su nombre.<em> _)_**

_Lluvia fría caía sin pausa sobre las calles de Tokyo, en un apartamento dos personas cenaban tranquilamente hasta que unos repentinos golpes en la puerta principal interrumpieron su velada. El más bajito de los dos se levantó y se dirigió a la entrada y abrió la puerta,_

_-Kuroko,necesito tu ayuda-_

* * *

><p>Lo he fastidiado todo y ahora, estoy sufriendo las consecuencias.<p>

Ayer cometí el mayor error de mi vida, me confesé a Shin-chan. Si, exacto, así sin más, en una de sus practicas de tiro nocturnas me puse delante de Él y se lo dije.

"Te Amo"

No tenía que haberlo hecho.

Ahora, tres días después, todavía no se nada de Él. Después de mi confesión salió corriendo y no lo he vuelto a ver, así que aquí estoy en mi habitación, maldiciéndome por haber destruido todos estos años de amistad ¿En cuanto...?¿5 segundos?

Pero, de alguna forma, me siento mejor. No podía soportar seguir fingiendo que aquellos sentimientos no existían y guardármelos para mi: sonreía, gastaba bromas como siempre, lo acompañaba de un lado para otro, seguía burlándome de lo tsundere que es...Pero todas esas cosas hacían que cada vez lo conociera más y como consecuencia me enamorara más y más...Es como esa sensación cuando miras al fuego, es tan hermoso e hipnotizante que te entran deseos de tocarlo a pesar de que sabes que quema y por ese motivo no lo haces.

Pero yo soy un estúpido, así que toqué el fuego y ¡Anda que no me quemé!

Como decía, estoy sentado en mi habitación comiendo helado ( si, estamos en invierno pero ¿qué más da?) y escuchando canciones deprimentes...Creo que he visto demasiadas películas románticas con mis hermanas...y pensando que va a pasar a partir de ahora, ¿me odiará Shin-chan? ¿No podremos volver a jugar al baloncesto juntos nunca más? etc,etc...

Aunque no debería estar tan deprimido, ya sabia que algo así iba a pasar, después de todo la familia Midorima es muy tradicional, seguro que para ellos ser gay es una enfermedad desagradable, y seguro que Shin-chan ya tiene alguna prometida guapa y correcta de una familia adinerada y obviamente mujer.

¿Quizás todo esto se debe al mal Karma...? Después de todas esas bromas pesadas que he gastado el universo tenía que castigarme de alguna forma cruel.

-Kazu-niichan, mami y yo vamos a ver una peli¿Te apuntas?- mi hermana pregunta desde el otro lado de la puerta,

-Lo siente pequeñaja, ahora no me apetece-

-¿Te pasa algo?Suenas raro Nii -

-Solo es un leve resfriado...-

-¿Quieres que llame a mami?-

-Tranquila Suzu, mañana estaré mejor, ve a ver la peli con mamá-

-...Vale-

Quizás ver la peli me ayudaría, aunque posiblemente sea alguna película de esas románticas y acabe llorando o algo así de humillante y entonces lloverían las preguntas. Eso si no me dicen nada de la cara que debo tener ahora...

Creo que lo mejor será dormir.

_**Unas horas más tarde...**_

Son las 3 de la mañana (según mi despertador) cuando unos ruidos muy raros me despiertan...¿Alguien esta tocando a mi ventana?

Me incorporo y miro al otro lado de la habitación hacia la ventana de enfrente y efectivamente, hay alguien.

Me hubiera sorprendido menos que fuera un ladrón, pero no, era Shin-chan, ¡SHIN-CHAN!

Me quedo mirándolo, incapaz de reaccionar, esto es un sueño de seguro.

Entonces, como si leyera mis pensamientos, Shin-chan echa su aliento sobre la ventana y escribe (sorprendentemente bien,teniendo en cuenta que lo hace al revés):

"_No pongas esa cara, no es un sueño_"

Yo sigo sin moverme, él mientras borra el cristal y repite el proceso,

"_Se que esto es incómodo, pero aguántalo"_

Borra de nuevo,

"_He estado pensando sobre nosotros"_

Borra una vez más,

"_Y ya sabes que yo siempre digo"_

Borra u- ya sabéis como va esto,

"_Que las relaciones no son importantes"_

_·_

"_Tambien mucha gente dice..."_

_·_

"_Qué es una tontería"_

_·_

"_Así que siempre lo he evitado con"_

_·_

"_¡Por favor, esas cosas no van conmigo!"_

Con cada una de las lineas que él escribía me perdía aun más, ¿Qué demonios pasaba? Así que poco a poco me levanto y me voy acercando a la ventana mientras él sigue escribiendo en el cristal.

"_Pero el otro día me di cuenta"_

_·_

"_Nadie me hace sentir tan feliz como él"_

_·_

"_Nunca nadie me ha hecho sentir así antes..."_

_·_

"_Y mi cerebro me gritó:¡IMPOSIBLE!"_

_·_

"_Y me di cuenta que de verdad quiero envejecer junto a ti"_

_·_

"_Así que mi corazón le preguntó a mi cerebro,"_

_·_

"_Si esto es así,¿Por qué no haces algo?"_

_·_

"_Y pensé mucho sobre ello"_

Ahora estoy justo enfrente de la ventana, si estiro un poco la mano puedo abrirla fácilmente, pero no hago nada, solo sigo mirando.

"_Así que...se que esto es raro"_

_·_

"_Y que te debo una explicación..."_

_·_

"_Pero"_

_·_

"_Takao Kazunari, ¿te casarías conmigo?"_

...¿Eh?...¡¿EHHHHHHHHH?!

Leo las palabras sin poder creer lo que ven mis ojos. Esto no puede ser real ¿Verdad?

Shin-chan no me está proponiendo matrimonio en serio¿VERDAD?

-TAKAO, RESPONDE QUE ME ESTOY CONGELANDO AQUÍ FUERA-

En un rápido movimiento abro la ventana, lo que me deja cara a cara con Shin-chan mientras pequeños copos de nieve se cuelan a mi habitación.

-Shin-chan...¿E-Es-Esto es u-una broma?-

-Por supuesto que no Bakao,¿Acaso crees que haría todo esto solo por una broma?-

-Bu-Bueno, pu-e-es...¿Me acabas de pedir matrimonio en serio?-

-Si Takao, en serio- responde el peliverde mientras se ajusta las gafas- Entiendo que te parezca raro o precipitado, pero me he pasado estos días pensando y he llegado a la conclusión de que ¿Por qué no? Esto iba a ocurrir tarde o temprano si aceptaba salir contigo y, por mi parte, me gusta hacer las cosas bien o simplemente no hacerlas- suelta un suspiro cansado y me mira fijamente- Entonces cual es tu respuesta Takao.

-Como sabes que...que nosotros...que al final...para siempre...- no encuentro palabras y mi voz es apenas un susurro, solo puedo imaginar la expresión que debo tener ahora.

-Porque creo en nosotros, para siempre-

-¿Para siempre?-

-Para siempre-

-Eso es mucho tiempo Shin-chan...-

-Lo se-

-¿¡Quién eres y que has hecho con mi Shin-chan!?- suelto entre risillas histericas

-TAKAO, no...KAZUNARI-

No se que me pasa, ni como me siento, pero estoy seguro que esto es lo más cercano a la felicidad absoluta, así que con lagrimas en los ojos lo miro, a mi Shin-chan, nervioso y sonrojado me percato por primera vez,

Y respondo.

.

.

.

_**Varios días después...**_

Kagami y Kuroko andaban por las calles llenas de nieve, casi arrastrando las bolsas de la compra que cargaban, cuando una voz muy conocida grita desde lejos mientras los saluda con energía, su acompañante dirigiéndoles un simple asentimiento,

-¡KUROKO! GRACIAS POR TODO!-

-Ah sido un placer poder ayudar Takao-kun-

Y con eso la pareja se pierde entre el resto de la gente.

-¿A mi nadie me da las gracias?-

-No te preocupes Kagami-kun, yo te sigo queriendo-

-Ummf-

Kuroko sonrió para si.

Allí en la muñeca de Takao y, por supuesto también en la de Midorima, se encontraban dos pulseras negras idénticas, con un único adorno de metal. En ese adorno, y solo conocidas por sus portadores había dos palabras grabadas:

"_**Para Siempre"**_

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya gustado a todos (^.^)~ Ahora...¿reviews please?


End file.
